The Cardassian Connection
by agent cormac
Summary: What exactly was Garak doing on Tzenketh?


Disclaimer: All characters owned by Paramount.

In the dying light of Zilaney, Tzenketh's star, a non-descript hover vehicle silently glided to a halt in front of a middle class house of modest and unimposing stature. The vehicle sat there, its engine still running. After a few minutes the engine finally shut off and the gull winged doors opened. Two Cardassians got out, looked briefly around themselves and walked casual up to the front door of the house.

_"All units move to Containment positions, major Targets Alpha and Delta have entered the target area. All units indicate readiness" "Team 1 in position" "Team 2 in position" Team 3 in position" "Team 4 in position" "Roger all teams"_

"Must we play these insipid games, Garak? Given Starfleet's Intelligence incompetence why do we not walk into Military HQ rather then this squalid sty!" Garak looked up from his reading and wondered why of all the military Guls that could have been sent with him he had the misfortune to end up with Gul Tamar. Not only was the man a staggering bore whose conversations revolved around the latest Bajoran comfort girl that he had acquired, he would not unstiffen his posture. It completely spoiled the lines of the expensive handcrafted suit that he wore and pegged him as a military officer rather than the "Business Man" that their cover said they where. "Because, Rodell, whilst Starfleet Intelligence is a somewhat amateurish organization I seriously doubt that even they could miss the strategic implications of having two Cardassians walk into the Tzenkethi Intelligence Headquarters" Garak stressed the cover name in a subtle rebuke to Tamer. Tamer grunted and shifted his position. "Maybe but I'd prefer having a shield and armed guards around me. This information could change the situation immediately." Garak was annoyed about the implication that they where not safe here, as it had been his job to set up the meeting, but let it go. He was a professional after all. He'd made sure that there was nobody from Starfleet Intelligence, Klingon Intelligence or the Tal'shiar was watching this safe house.

"_Team 1 to Operations" "This is Operations, what is it Team 1_?" _"I have convoy entering from grid 21, at least three vehicle, unmarked." "Roger, Team 1" A silent few minutes passed. "Team 2 here, convey has stopped in front of target building. At least five secondaries exiting vehicle. They're forming up around the second vehicleâ€ Confirmation. Target Beta has exited second vehicle." "Roger Team 2. All Teams, mission is active. Target beta is in play. T-minus 5 to execution."_

Admiral Second Class Tch'ilk'ov swaggered into the room his ears flush against his skull in a show of bravado, his civilian clothes muted against his bright colouring of fur. His honour guard eye's swept the room and the two Cardassians with a practised and ingrained hostility. One of them pulled a large tricorder from a pocket and swept it around the room. Tamer stiffened imperceptibly. Annoyed at being treated like a Bajoran Criminal mused Garak. The Guard with the tricorder nodded once. "I am Admiral Second Class Tch'ilk'ov cousin to the Autarch, I believe that you have information for me?" The Tzenkethi's words where slurred by his fangs but the Universal Translator rendered them into passable Kardasai. Tamer nodded in reply "Admiral, what I have here is Starfleet's current deployment along your mutual border. With this information you could seize Sigma Centaurus III and Hazellet's World before Starfleet could react." "Thus drawing forces away from the front line of your war against the Federation. How do I know that this information is not tainted? The Tzenkethi Confederation and the Cardassian Union have clashed in the past, this could be a ploy to weaken both of your enemies" Garak was impressed, but only mildly, at the Tzenkethi's question. Tamer seemed insulted at not being automatically trusted. "Admiral, the reason that you should trust us is simple, due to the Militaries over estimation of there own abilities and a concurrent underestimation of Starfleet's abilities, the Cardassin Union would not be in any position to take advantage of your losses. In fact, the situation is dire enough that without your intervention as a co-belligerent the Cardassian Union may have to start negotiating with the Federation within the next month" Tamer looked ready to explode at Garak but Admiral Tch'ilk'ov nodded once. 'This is my estimation too, it's good to see that you are honest with me. Give me the plans and the Tzenkethi will go to war with the Federation" "Excellent, Admiral I'll just get the information" Garak got up and walked over to the case containing the information.

_"Operations to Team 2 take the shot" From his observation spot Operations watched the Personal Photon Torpedo sail from Team 2's position into the safe house. A second after it punched through the wall there was an actinic white flash as it detonated, causing the house to collapse._

As he opened it there was a dazzling white flash and a massive shockwave. Then the wall collapsed in on him. It would be hours before he awoke to find himself trapped in a pile of rubble, the flash burns, the lack of air and constant weight of the darkness bearing down on him almost driving him insane before he was rescued.

_Operations watched the cloud of debris ascend in the shocked silence following the detonation of the PPT. "All teams egress by pre-planned exit routes and wait at main extraction site till the extraction ship arrives. Do not attempt contact with each other or me. If you get in trouble you know the alternative arrangements and the signs to display. One thing before you leave, we've stopped another threat to the Federation and I'm proud of you. Operations out" Operations, known to some as Luther Sloan, dropped his communicator into a bin and watched it disintegrate before turning and walking into the lengthening shadows_.


End file.
